The Many Faces of James T Kirk
by puravidaloco
Summary: A series of interconnected oneshots focusing on our beloved Captain, from the point of view of different members of the Enterprise crew. NO SLASH. Mild Spock and Uhura. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to my newest story. This series of interconnected was inspired by the prompt 'In all the time I've known him, he's never looked at me like _that_'. I thought it would be fun to do a series of interconnected oneshots based on it, starring James T. Kirk and Crew! This is the first time I've published a story in the first person, so bear with me, but I most definitely had a GREAT time writing it.

To all my readers and reviewers: Your overwhelming response and support has truly touched me. This is a big loud THANKS and HUGS for all!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Scotty

In the year that we have served on the _Enterprise _together, Captain Kirk has never looked at me like that.

Dumbstruck. Dumbfounded. Like what I was saying was completely over his head.

It was a strange look, especially with the rumors I had heard. Someone in Engineering had told me our young, brash captain was a genius. I tended to agree. He was often able to follow the theories I _may_ ramble on, about trans-warp beaming, dilithium crystal capabilities, and the like. He often engaged me in debates about these subjects. He loved his ship, and he loved to learn the ins and outs of how our lady worked.

So why was he looking at me like I had three heads and was sprouting extra limbs? I was simply explaining the warp core, and how, with some tweaking, I could increase our speed capacity by a good ten percent, maybe even up the warp factor scale. This was massive. I was merely explaining my theory, and the physics behind it. Something any undergraduate university kid could understand.

Ok, maybe not.

"Captain?" I asked, frowning. "Cannae you understand what I'm saying here? With a simple…"

Kirk held his hands up, shaking his head a little. "Scotty. English please."

"I'm speakin' plain English!"

"Ok…shorter English. Small sentences. And leave out the equations for a minute."

I sighed. "I can speed up the _Enterprise _with some minor improvements to the warp core."

Kirk frowned. He knew about my experiments. He had often been there when they blew up in my face. But most of the time they worked. And I was _sure _about this.

"Will it hurt the ship?" he asked, after a long silence.

My mouth fell open. I was truly offended. "Why would I do anything to damage our lady?"

He grinned then, a much more familiar expression on his young face. "Right. Will it hurt you?"

It was my turn to grin. "I cannae promise anythin' about me, Sir."

He sighed, the smile still lingering on his face. His blue eyes were dancing as he spoke. "Will you try not to get hurt? Bones will have my hide."

I mock saluted, knowing I could joke around with the Captain now. "Yes, sir."

He nodded. "Alright Scotty." He turned to leave. "And Scotty? I know you love your theories, but my understanding of advanced relativistic physics only goes so far."

I laughed as he left and turned merrily to pick up my toolbox. "Note taken, Cap'n" I mumbled to myself as I set to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the hits and reviews everyone! Here is installment 2...

2. Chekov

I shifted uncomfortably in the bindings my captors had wrapped tightly around me, more uncomfortable from the stare Captain Kirk was giving me than the chaffing sensation of the rope around my bare arms and chest and the flares of pain from my injuries.

My Captain looked angry. No, that wasn't it. I had seen him angry before. No he was absolutely _furious_. His blue eyes were icy fire, his fists clenched at his sides, his whole body shaking in his anger. And this new look of terrible fury was directed at _me_.

It was a look that could kill, and one I hoped I would never see again.

Of course, in his position, I would be angry too. I had been so thrilled, so excited for this away mission. It was the second Captain Kirk had allowed me on, after so many months of being confined to the ship. The Captain seemed afraid after my first attempt at an away mission had been a complete and total disaster (I had been poisoned by an unknown thorny plant). Of course, I had made this one a total disaster too. The planet's natives were a very primitive race of lizard like beings. However, they had boundless and morbid curiosity about pain, and how other species tolerated it, being nearly immune to pain themselves. When they had threatened to take Kirk, I had stepped forward, violently throwing myself into their midst while firing my phaser and yelling at the Captain and away team to 'Run avay!'. I had been subdued quickly, knocked out, and had woken up alone in a cell a few hours later.

Three days of minor torture later, the aliens seemed dissatisfied. I may have been skinny and pale, but apparently I was more tolerant of pain than they expected. They had then commenced on a strange course of action, in which they had bound me to tree just outside the boundaries of their village, leaving two guards to stand over me. I didn't get the point, but the whips were gone, so I was ok with it.

And then out of nowhere, Captain Kirk had appeared. Looking like _that_. Fixing me with that angry, icy stare.

I shut my eyes, wincing, waiting for what the Captain would do. He would probably leave my unintelligent butt here. It probably served me right.

I heard the noise of phaser fire, and loud squeals of pain. Then suddenly my bonds were being cut. I gasped as the ropes loosened, suddenly aware that I could _breathe_ again. I gulped in air allowing it to fill my lungs. A pair of strong arms encircled me, and I was suddenly being lifted up and carried.

I looked up. Captain Kirk was _carrying _me.

"Keptin?" I gasped. I was confused again.

"You ok, Chekov?" He asked quietly. We had reached a small clearing, and he carefully put me down and reached for his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_." He said tersely, glancing over his shoulder. I saw two redshirted security ensigns move, circling around us in the clearing.

"Keptin." I gasped again. "You are angry vith me?"

His blue eyes widened, and he looked a little shocked. "You…what? Checkov…why…what…why in the world would I be angry at you? I was angry at _them_."

"_Enterprise. Scotty here, sir._" his communicator suddenly squawked.

I sighed in relief, and Kirk grinned. "Beam us out, Scotty. And get a medical team to transport."

As the white light began to glow around me I heard Kirk say. "I couldn't be angry at the ship's new hero anyway. You saved my life, not to mention everyone else on the away team."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely reviews and all your support again! From here on out, the stories range in genre. I know I put this one down Humor/Friendship, but there are two definite Hurt/Comfort chapters near the end with a good splash of Angst. However, we are a couple of chapters out from that, so enjoy the _less_ depressing stuff for now.

Enjoy!

3. Uhura

I loved evenings like this.

Not that there were really evenings in space, with its beautiful, endless star filled blackness. However, Alpha shift was over, which meant that I was off duty. I had a few hours to relax before bed. And Spock was here.

I was standing in the hall just outside my quarters. He was standing just in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back as we talked about our day, our shift. Little random things. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. In the year since the _Narada_ incident we had grown closer than ever, and I was learning to read the supposedly unemotional Vulcan.

Unemotional. Yeah, right. Spock, of all the crew, probably had the deepest running emotions I had ever encountered in a person. Just because he didn't show them, didn't mean he didn't feel them. And even when he didn't show them, I could see laughter sparkling in his eyes when Kirk did something stupid, or the excitement dancing there when he argued with McCoy.

Either way, I was madly, hopelessly in love with him. His deep baritone voice sent shivers down my spine as he discussed his plans for the evening. I briefly wondered if I could change his mind about his nightly chess match with Captain Kirk and get him to take dinner with me, in my quarters. Privately.

I was just about to whisper the suggestion in his ear when I saw Captain Kirk round the corner into the corridor. He stopped short, surprised. Then I saw the strangest look cross his face before he turned and bolted down the hall in the other direction.

I leaned back away from Spock as I frowned. I had never quite seen _that_ look on Kirk's face before. I had seen smug, cocky, confident, annoyed, angry, even sad, but this…this was different. It was so foreign to the handsome face that I couldn't identify the emotion behind it.

Then it hit me like a slap in the face. _Loneliness_. Kirk had looked lonely. Suddenly, everything clicked together, like puzzle pieces falling into place. Of course Kirk was lonely. No matter how many women he had, he never had them for long. He had never had a woman he loved that loved him too, in all the women I had seen him with, there had never been a real relationship. His only real relationship was with his _Enterprise,_ and a ship can't love.

He must have been starkly reminded of that fact when he had seen Spock and I. We were standing close, the air practically sang with the electricity between us as we leaned slightly towards eachother, attracted if not touching.

"Nyota?" Spock inquired, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

I looked up at Spock and smiled. Kirk would find a woman one day, a real woman to love and cherish him. For now, he had his friends (even if they would never admit it), and I wasn't going to deprive him of one of his closest friends this night. "We should go get something to eat really quick. You'll be late for your game." I said softly, and together we set off for the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Sulu

_Ha!_ I thought triumphantly as I gazed down the blade of my sword to the man pinned at its tip.

Captain Kirk was prostrated on the ground, his own sword lying a few feet away, his chest heaving, nearly touching the point of my blade. He was shirtless, and sweating just as I was. It had been a tough match, but, as usual, I had managed to outmaneuver my Captain.

He looked up at me, and I blinked, taken aback by the look of pure admiration on his face. In the year that we had been sparring together, I had seen him walk away from matches looking frustrated, smug, hopeful even. But he had never looked at me quite like that.

I retracted my blade, and slid it into its sheath. I offered my hand to the Captain, who was still staring at me with _that_ look. I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Captain?" I asked after a moment, still waiting for him to take my hand.

He seemed to shake himself, then he took the hand I offered. "Sorry, Sulu." he said with a grunt as I helped him to his feet.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" I asked, tentatively. Kirk was normally much more talkative, even after he was beaten, talking out strategies, or asking me about a feint, or parry I had made that he wanted me to teach him. Right now, he was oddly…silent.

His eyes flew up to meet mine again, giving me that same, intense, admiring stare. This was getting _really _uncomfortable.

He sighed, after another moment, lowering his gaze to the ground. "You know, after a year of sparring with you, you'd think I would have gotten better." he admitted. "You are good Sulu. Really good."

I grinned. "You are not so bad yourself sir. You _nearly_ gave me a run for my money tonight."

He looked up at me, sharply, his blue eyes flashing. "Oh really? Nearly, huh? One day Sulu." he promised, solemnly, as he turned to pick up his sword and leave. "One day, I _will _have you beat."

I laughed. That familiar look of stubborn determination was back, and I had no doubt that one day, far into the future, he would beat me. One day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. Just a couple of things. This is Chapter 5 of 6 in this story. The next two chapters are directly _related, _and very unhappy. But nobody dies. Don't worry, I'm not feeling that angsty. Enjoy!

5. Bones

I lay on the hard, cold floor of the cell, panting, my hand clutching my side. I was trying desperately to slow the bleeding from the stab wound, but it wasn't working.

_Great job, Len_, I thought to myself, annoyed. _You're a doctor and you can't even save yourself._

I was going to die if help didn't come soon. I had no doubt about it.

Loud footsteps, and the sound of something heavy being dragged caught my attention. I lifted my head blinking rapidly as I waited for the room to stop spinning. The aliens were back, their hulking rock-like forms dragging two limp bodies.

_Jim. Spock._ They were here.

They were dumped unceremoniously back into the dank, musty cell with me. Neither of them moved, heaped on the ground together, just a little ways away from where I was lying.

"Jim." I croaked. I tried to move, but the slightest attempt overwhelmed me with pain. I felt sick, but I had to see Jim. And Spock. They _had _to be ok.

"Jim! Spock" I called again, managing a slightly louder cry. My hand felt slick with my own blood, but I ignored my discomfort. There was a muffled groan, and Spock stirred. He was nearly on top of Jim, his head resting on the ground just above Jim's left shoulder.

"Spock!" I croaked. He raised his head as his dark eyes fluttered open. I gasped at the sight of his face. He was bleeding from the ears, nose, and mouth. "D…Doctor." He gasped, and I saw his body shudder. He was in _pain_. He must have been in a lot of pain, considering that his Vulcan stoic hobgoblin self considered it weakness to show the slightest bit of pain.

I shuddered myself. I was getting cold, and dizzy. I could feel myself going into shock. I steeled myself. "Where are you hurt, Spock?"

"I…Doctor…" One long fingered hand reached up to grasp his head. "My head…I can't…"

_Shit_. They had messed with Spock's head. And he was obviously hurt in other places.

"Bones…"

My eyes snapped up. Jim was awake. His eyes were open, and they were staring at me, bright and blue and so familiar.

Suddenly, I was frightened. Jim had never looked at me like that before. There was _hopelessness_ in his eyes.

We had been in some deep shit before this. Wherever Jim went he seemed to attract trouble, and he had been captured, beaten, tortured, and sick in the last year more times than was healthy for any Starship Captain. I had seen him scared, in pain, delirious with fever, but he had never looked hopeless. He was James T. Kirk. He could get out of anything. He didn't believe in no-win situations.

But with the look he was giving me now, I knew we weren't getting out of this one.

"Jim…"

"I'm…s…s…sorry Bones. So sorry."

He was shuddering and jerking painfully. My practiced eyes flew over his form. Judging by the awkward angle of his left leg, it was broken in several places. Blood was pooling underneath him, probably from a wound that I couldn't see. He was broken, beaten, and bruised.

We were all dying. Spock, Jim, and I. I knew it.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I began to crawl towards him, dragging myself with one arm and keeping the other hand on the wound in my side. Not that it was going to help much. Judging by the amount of blood I _estimated_ I had lost I would only be conscious for another minute or two. But I was _not_ going to die without Jim, and I damned sure wasn't going to let him die alone.

The effort exhausted me, but I finally reached Jim's right side. I sighed gratefully, and rested my head on his shoulder. I could see Spock on Jim's other side, the end of his long nose just barely touching Jim's shoulder, one hand clutching his head as he panted heavily.

I shut my eyes. I was aware for a moment of the sensation of Jim's warm breath on my head, and the sound of our labored breathing.

Then there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the final chapter of this series :) It's a happy ending tag to the last chapter, which was very unhappy. But I thought you all deserved a little smile. THANK YOU for all the love in the form of reviews and hits. They make me oh so happy. I'm currently working on another series of oneshots titled, 'Learning How to Sail My Ship" featuring the _Enterprise_ crew in all forms of general shenanigans. I should be posting the first few soon. I'm kind've on a oneshot kick right now until a multichapter plot bunny decides to hop my way. We shall see. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

6. Spock

The sharp smell of antiseptic stung my nostrils. I took a deep breath, feeling the pull of awareness as consciousness slowly returned to me.

I could feel a soft warm bed underneath me, and covering of coarse sheets over me. I could hear soft whirring and beeping sounds. Suddenly, a familiar _click _and _hiss_ told me where I was. The sound was made by a hypospray, and I was in Sickbay.

I did not open my eyes, nor did I move. I did not want to show my awareness, yet. I was trying to recall the circumstances that had led me to this place.

I could remember beaming down to the surface of an unexplored planet with the Captain and Dr. McCoy. I could remember meeting the natives. The Captain had described them as, 'walking talking rocks'. An accurate, if not precise description. I could remember nothing after our initial encounter with the natives. The logical conclusion was that something had gone amiss during our mission, leading to my current condition.

Once I reached that conclusion, I decided it would be appropriate to open my eyes. I wished to ascertain the condition of the other members of the away team.

The bright lights were…disconcerting, at first. I felt a strange ache in my head and neck as my eyes adjusted. The ceiling of Sickbay resolved itself above me. I took a deep breath and turned my head.

I felt a wave of nausea powerful enough that I was forced to bite back a groan. My stomach was in rebellion, and my sight had gone blurry again. Judging by my symptoms, I concluded that I must have sustained a fairly serious blow to the head.

The room became solid again, and I found myself staring at Captain Kirk. He was laying on a bed next to me, but he was conscious, and looking back at me.

I had never seen that look on the Captain's face before.

_Love. Friendship_. _Happiness_. The emotions reached me from his steady gaze. And I realized that he was happy because I was alive. Suddenly, I understood.

In the 1.06 years we had been serving together, James T. Kirk had become more than my Captain. He had become my friend. He was telling me this now, with his silent steady gaze. He was showing me this way, because he knew I would never accept such emotions spoken out loud.

I raised one eyebrow. My questions could wait. I wondered how I could make him understand that I acknowledged our friendship. Suddenly, I remembered something he had said to me one night during a chess game.

"_I would feel better if you smiled, Spock. Just once_."

I allowed my lips to curve into a fleeting smile.

The Captain's eyes closed as he laughed out loud, the sound deep and merry.

From his other side, a familiar, irritated sounding voice spoke. "Can't a man get _any_ sleep around this damned place?" Dr. McCoy was alive as well.

I raised an eyebrow, my smile gone, as the Captain laughed even harder. I was grateful we had survived the away mission I could not remember.


End file.
